


Hey Baby (I Think I Wanna Marry You)

by bisexualbarry



Series: proposal fics [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, thats literally it, thats the whole fic, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Jason takes Percy out for a special night, and it ends in the best way.





	Hey Baby (I Think I Wanna Marry You)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone so sorry for any errors!! it’s nearly 1am, whew
> 
> also i havent written jercy in a while (or anything pjo, for that matter) so im sorry if theyre ooc. i tried, yikes
> 
>  **tumblr prompt 1:** fancy dinner

“Dress up, Perce.”

Looking up from his textbook, Percy quirked an eyebrow when he saw his boyfriend, Jason, leaning up against the doorway to the kitchen. “Why do I need to dress up?”

“Well you won't have to until later tonight, but I figured we could have a date night.” Sitting in the chair next to Percy, he reached over and gently squeezed his boyfriend's hand. “We've both been so busy with university, work, and helping with both camps that we really haven't spent much time alone together. We live together for gods’ sakes, and we barely see one another.”

Percy's cheeks felt warm as he smiled at Jason. “Well, I guess a date night would be nice. I've been studying all day, so spending time with you would be nice.” He kissed Jason's cheek. “Where are we going? How nicely do I have to dress?”

“Just dress nicely, the rest of it will be a surprise.” Jason kissed Percy before standing up. “I have a few things to do yet at with Piper, but I'll meet you back here at like six so we can head out.”

“Okay. See you then.”

A few hours later, and Percy stood in the bathroom, finishing up getting ready when Jason walked through the door. Percy was wearing a simple deep blue button up and a pair of nice black jeans. Jason was dressed somewhat similarly, only he was wearing a nice red sweater instead. Hearing his boyfriend, Percy walked out of the bathroom, smiling when he spotted the familiar blond.

“Hey, Jay. Looks like I finished just in time.” Lightly flicking the end of Jason's nose before slipping his hand into the others male's before they left the apartment.

“Did you have to do that?” Jason asked, rubbing his nose.

“Of course I did,” Percy said smugly. “So where are we going?” 

“It's a surprise.”

“You said that already. I was hoping you would tell me before we got there.”

Chuckling fondly, Jason just shook his head. “You'll find out once we get there.”

Percy pouted dramatically. “You're no fun.” 

“Patience, Perce.” Jason gently squeezed Percy's hands, leading them down the sidewalk of a New York street. “You'll like it, I promise.”

When they got to their destination, Percy's eyes widened a little as they walked in. “When was the last time we were in a place this nice?” he joked, looking around. He clung a little tighter to Jason's hand as they walked in further. He then furrowed his eyebrows. “I'm not forgetting a birthday or anniversary am I?”

“No,” Jason was quick to reassure. They walked close to each other as they were led to the table. The restaurant wasn’t overly loud, but they still had to lean somewhat close to hear as they walked. “Like I told you earlier, we haven’t spent much time together, so I wanted to spoil you a bit.”

“You know we could’ve just ordered pizza or something and it would’ve been just as fine,” Percy pointed out.

Jason chuckled, fiddling with the end of the menu that he was handed. “Well I could’ve, yeah, but we do that all the time. Perce, I...I love you, and I wanted to show you how much.”

Percy’s cheeks flushed, a dopey smile lighting up his face. “I love you, too, Jason.”

Ordering their drinks shortly after, the two of them made small talk for a bit. Jason looked nervous at one point, but Percy managed to at least make him smile with some dorky water pun he learned during swim practice the previous afternoon. By the time they were finished eating, Jason looked ready to run.

“Jason, are you sure you’re alright?” Percy asked, growing worried. “You said this was just a date, but you’re looking like you’re about to sweat out of your seat.”

“Marry me,” Jason blurted before his whole face turned red. He quickly buried his heated face into his hands, his words sounding muffled against his palms as he spoke. “Oh Hades, this wasn’t how I wanted this to go.”

Smiling, Percy gently pulled Jason’s hands away from his face. “Is that what you’ve been worried about all night?”

“Yes,” Jason admitted, slumping a little in his chair. “I couldn’t think of any particular reason why we’d go out somewhere nice when both of us are so content with staying in and watching whatever shit movie is on tv. And then Piper reminded me that you and I haven’t really spent any alone time together lately, so she suggested I use that.”

“Has Piper been helping you with this?” Percy asked, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. His boyfriend got more sweet by the second.

“Her and Piper,” Jason corrected. “I figured Piper would know how to help with a proposal since her mom is the goddess of love and all that. And Annabeth because you two used to date, so she knows what you like.”

“Jason, you know what I like, too,” Percy said with a chuckle. “Even before you and I got together, we would always mess with each other. Granted, the fighting we did wasn’t particularly ideal, but we worked through it.”

Jason bit his bottom lip, smiling. “You know, you never did answer me.”

“You never really asked anyway.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Jason pulled out a ring. “I know you aren’t one to like a big spectacle considering what you’ve gone through as a demigod, so I won’t go down on one knee for you, but.” He opened the small box, revealing a silver band with a small diamond in the middle. “Percy Jackson, will you marry me?”

Grinning, Percy nodded. Jason had a matching grin on his face as he slipped the ring onto Percy’s left ring finger.

“I love you, Jason Grace.”

“I love you, too, Percy Jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
